


Don't Forget It Next Time, Missr Zimmerman

by i_am_greg_lestrade



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baby, Bitty is best dad, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, FLUFFYFLUFF, Ficlet, Fluff, Jack is best dad, M/M, Omgcheckplease - Freeform, THEY HAVE A BABU, check, omgcp - Freeform, please!, small child - Freeform, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/i_am_greg_lestrade
Summary: Having a child wasn’t easy. Bitty had known that, his mother having commented that he was a hassle for the entirety of his toddler years. Bitty was under no delusion of that. What his mama had failed mention was that forgetting the diaper bag at home (you know, your entire life and soul in a small, pastel satchel with rabbits on it) would mean the downfall and dismantling of your entire day plans.





	

“Papa?” Little Robert asked softly, looking over his father’s shoulder.

Bitty, adjusting his hands to better support the small bundle of curls and blue eyes, chuckled. “Now, don’t you worry, little Missr Bobby. He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Having a child wasn’t easy. Bitty had known that, his mother having commented that he was a hassle for the entirety of his toddler years. Bitty was under no delusion of that. What his mama had failed mention was that forgetting the diaper bag at home (you know, your entire life and soul in a small, pastel satchel with rabbits on it) would mean the downfall and dismantling of your entire day plans.

So, as Jack ran home to get the bag, Bitty paced a bit near the entrance to the mall with a fussy Robert Laurent Bittle-Zimmermann in his arms. “It’s a five minutes drive, Jack, where are you?” the minorly disgruntled (and admittedly tired) 38 year old grumbled to himself.

Robert, on the other hand, peered around with his blue eyes (guess who they came from), taking in the colours and the people and the noises. It also helped that his smallfather was bouncing him. He liked the jiggle his dads did. He didn’t understand why, but it was fun and distracting.

Then, out of nowhere, Robert squealed, laughing. “Papa!!” he called in his small voice. “Papa!!” Bitty smiled.

Jack’s laugh tinkled behind the blond, a soft and playful “Bonjour!” accompanying as a greeting to the giggling child.

“Sorry I took so long,” Jack apologized with a soft smile when Bitty turned, Robert climbing down and relaxing into the shorter man’s arms. “I forgot to even pack it and I left my phone in the car.”

“Well, you can make it up to us by holding your son while I go use the gentleman’s room,” Bitty said in his southern-belle way.

Jack took his son and blew a raspberry on the boy’s chubby cheek before settling him against his chest and leaning to kiss his husband softly. “Meet us in the food court? I’m sure this little butt is as hungry as I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just am a fan of domestic ZimBits, man...


End file.
